


【真遥】贫瘠玫瑰/第四题

by DoughnutKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 是瘦弱的玫瑰说我养你，是贫瘠的土地不说话，只是抱紧他。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, 真遥 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【真遥】贫瘠玫瑰/第四题

**Author's Note:**

> *私设注意/美强惨贫民窟夜店mb麻口酱×平平无奇都市996小职员哈鲁酱  
> *艰难时期的爱情故事里永远有贫瘠土地上瘦弱玫瑰的芬芳  
> *短打/3.3k＋/he

橘真琴在起哄声中灌下一杯满溢的酒，众人的喝彩声响彻富丽堂皇的夜店。暧昧的光在人与人之间来回穿梭，他余光里看见有年轻的男孩走进来，三三两两，最中间的男孩子长得清秀，夜店里彩灯的色彩在他墨蓝的发上散开一层不均匀的光圈，他看上去有些疲惫，也有些紧张。

可能是个雏儿。  
橘真琴这样想着，继续在人群中调笑着。他很会带动气氛，酒量也好，配上俊朗的五官，不少富家小姐都会来此消遣。很多人醉了，脸上散开迷样的红晕，像是天边不知懈怠的晚霞，逐渐扩大，最后使人自我沦陷进这片温柔乡。橘真琴不醉，他眯上眼睛说一些男男女女都爱听的话，有点肉麻有点失真的情话，赞美和恭维是金钱交易的暗牌。

他想起他在天鹅绒被子里翻滚，满身汗水，卖力地耕耘身下那片饥渴的土地。他觉得自己像是一头牛，带着生活赋予的沉重的农具埋头去做。空调开得很足，女孩幸福地颤抖，叫出他听了无数遍的声音。他颓废地倒下去，倒进松软的被子里，女孩依偎着他的胸口，沿着他的胸口一路摸下去，用细嫩的指尖慢慢勾勒他腹肌的轮廓，咯咯地笑起来，叫他哥哥，声音又暧昧又缠绵。  
女孩满脸的胶原蛋白让他想起自己的青春时代，在遭受了生活的重锤之后，橘真琴只是庆幸自己还有满溢的荷尔蒙，还是那个掀起衣服下摆擦拭汗水就能吸引一大片目光的男孩。他放眼去望巨大落地窗外的都市辉煌，所有迷人的夜景尽收眼底。  
他看着女孩的脸，女孩不知道他心里的暗潮涌动，女孩只是凑上来吻他，轻轻甜甜的吻，他娴熟地回应她的渴求。女孩吻累了就盯着他漂亮的眼睛看，头也不回地顺手拉开床头柜的抽屉拿出一大把钞票拍在他坚实有力的胸肌上。他接过去露出一个讨好的笑。  
女孩皱了皱眉，她说我不喜欢这样的笑，看上去像一条狗。  
床边的贵宾不满意地汪汪了两声，女孩拿起自己的枕头砸过去。  
橘真琴起身穿好衣服，没忘记把钱拿上。

女孩的头发是亚麻色还是淡绿色，亦或是浓墨重彩的黑，他记不清了。她好像有打耳钉吧，还是在腰腹上纹了一朵小小的雏菊？支离破碎的片段构成橘真琴支离破碎的人生。

橘真琴没能将视线从七濑遥身上离开。男孩不是一贯来的金主，穿得很朴素，简单的职业装束，拎着公文包，坐下来喝酒。他不知道为什么不能转开自己的视线，或许是那个公文包吸引了他，也可能是他打着的蓝色条纹暗花领带。  
男孩喝了几杯酒之后就离开了，同行来的三两人好像有些不满，嘟嘟哝哝了几句，也没能把男孩留下。  
橘真琴下班的时候得知自己被预定了，是那个让自己转不开目光的男孩。  
他念出七濑遥的名字，虔诚得像是供奉神明。

周日晚上七濑遥如约而至，还是上周的一套，换了领带的花色。  
两人倒了酒喝，橘真琴在桌子底下用小腿勾他。他们喝完这九杯酒之后要去做暧昧的事。在昏暗的床头灯下的阴影里鼻翼相交，嘴唇蜻蜓点水般地相逢。  
他幻想着解开他的领带，像是拆一份华美的礼物。漂亮的男孩用丝带把自己包装起来，被送到酒店客房，在门打开的时候从下垂的狗狗眼里流出天真的笑意，小姐来签收礼物啦，他如是说。

喝到第八杯酒的时候七濑遥终于开口说话了。  
他先是沉默地把酒杯斟满，推到橘真琴面前。橘真琴一仰而尽地时候听到他说，好累。  
没有主语的句子，却对两人都默契地适用。  
七濑遥的眼睛亮晶晶，在橘真琴凑过来想要和他接吻的时候他偏头转开，于是橘真琴只捕捉到了空中淡淡的男士香水味。有一点冷的前调，一点麝香和鼠尾草。

你好累。  
七濑遥注视着他开口，把自己面前的酒喝完。  
好好休息，晚安。  
他提起公文包离开。橘真琴回想他安静的眼睛，从里面读不出一丝怜悯或是施舍。  
橘真琴站起身来追他，夜店的总管急得叫他，橘真琴摆摆手说，旷工的钱从薪水里扣吧。  
总管不可置信地看着他。他那双平日里淡漠的眼睛里微微闪动着什么，正如橘真琴见到他的第一面一样。  
他说，橘真琴你疯了。  
橘真琴笑一笑当做是回应，他头也不回地去追男孩的步伐。

你不和我做爱吗？  
橘真琴站在黑暗里问他。七濑遥住的地方很老旧，附近的路灯坏了，没有月亮的晚上黑黢黢的。  
七濑遥转过头去看他，声音里带着明显的醉意。  
你要和我做爱吗？  
他走向橘真琴的时候脚步有一些不稳，踉踉跄跄地跌到他的怀里，抬起头的时候刚好吻上男孩湿热的唇。  
男孩西装下的身体不算得上强壮，但也摸得出几块腹肌。男孩的眼睛红红的，心急地扯自己的领带，衬衫前几颗扣子勉强附着在凌乱的衣服上。皮带噼里啪啦金属的碰撞声，还有摸得出的发硬的性器，是令人羞涩的形状。

后来他们也会在七濑遥的家里做爱。  
老旧的房子里铺着榻榻米，狭小的阳台，轰轰轰声响的洗衣机，一到下雨就会漏水的屋檐。  
橘真琴看他就像是看一朵瘦弱的玫瑰。  
这朵瘦弱的玫瑰夹在潮水般的人群中涌上地铁又涌下地铁，上班的途中会有痴汉不怀好意地伸出手，玫瑰不会哭只会咬紧了唇，他的唇色被咬得鲜红而明艳。  
玫瑰在办公室里伏案工作，一整天对着电脑，做不出策划的时候会被老板痛批一顿，指着三十几层楼外的天空破口大骂你怎么不去死啊。  
玫瑰也不哭，玫瑰只是会在茶水间里多待一会，眼泪和咖啡的热气一起氤氲开来。  
玫瑰不敢在茶水间里呆很久的，隔天就会被哔哔赖赖的同事长舌妇般地造谣他和新来的小美女偷情。

橘真琴抱着他的时候喜欢摸他清秀的眉，细细密密地吻他的额。他的瘦弱的玫瑰承担着他身体和生命的重量，他的玫瑰说，橘真琴，换一份工作吧。  
橘真琴想起来他除了求欢的技巧，一无所知。他知道如何取悦那些灯红酒绿中纸醉金迷的人们，可是再也看不清自己的另一种可能性。  
他的玫瑰看透他的不堪，他的玫瑰摸了摸他的发，像给一只什么大型犬顺毛。  
他沉思了很长时间，抬起眼睛看他，说。  
我养你吧。

橘真琴恨透了自己的贫瘠。  
他从骨子里生长起来的自卑缠绕着他的青春期，蔓延到他的成人时期。他没见过妈，妈带着弟弟妹妹跑了，爸这样说，爸醉醺醺地说。爸说你不要去上学了，你不值钱的。  
橘真琴蹲在地上使劲搓洗衣服，白衬衫搓得快要出浆了，他还在使劲。男人走过去就是一巴掌，赔钱货。  
橘真琴抽抽鼻子，他看到两三个同学骑着车往这个方向驶来，他慌慌张张地抱着盆就跑，跑到一个小角落，偷偷观察他们的动作。可是明明他们几天前还在一起打球，他局促地摆了摆手说自己不喜欢打球，眼睛却止不住地往男孩子们新买的球服上瞟。他从心底里赤裸裸地嫉妒。其中的男孩笑了下说晚上还有补习班，没办法打球了，就把球衣脱下来给了橘真琴。其他的几个男孩子发出遗憾的声音，纷纷同情男孩的遭遇。男孩笑一笑摆摆手钻进那辆阔气的锃亮的奔驰里，摇上车窗。  
橘真琴盯着车窗后已经看不清的男孩的身影，他羡慕惨了这种遭遇。

他穿着球服一身汗水的晚归，男人指着没有生机的厨房大发雷霆。男人不理他走去客厅开电视，很破的电视机，有雪花的纹路，男人盯着夜店里蹦迪的男男女女还有漂亮的公主少爷，他冷不丁地说，你去卖吧，养家糊口。  
你那么漂亮，一定可以的。  
这是橘真琴这辈子从他口中收获的第一句赞美，让他回味很多年。  
是啊是啊，我还是漂亮的。

坐奔驰的男孩在课桌下跟他勾勾手，摸到橘真琴手上的伤痕。他震惊的眼睛映在橘真琴的眼里，狗狗眼男孩用唇语告诉他没事的。于是坐奔驰的男孩弯起眼睛笑，在他的手心上写可不可以去你家呀。  
橘真琴慌张地缩回手，男孩撞到了冷冰冰的墙，他有些无辜地看着橘真琴转过头去的样子。

他要怎么开口。  
他有什么家。  
橘真琴想有一个家，老旧的房子里铺着榻榻米，狭小的阳台，轰轰轰声响的洗衣机，一到下雨就会漏水的屋檐。  
这样就很好。这是他想过的最幸福的模样。

他的人生在觥筹交错中以肉眼可见的速度腐烂下去，但他该死地对七濑遥一见钟情。

七濑遥想要养橘真琴。  
他对这个漂亮的男孩一见钟情。他不知道为什么读得懂他的疲惫，他自认为不是一个有同理心的人。  
七濑遥想要努力地工作。他在茶水间冲咖啡的时候总是会想到橘真琴第一次来他家的眼神，那种怎么掩饰也掩饰不住的羡慕，眼睛亮晶晶的像是只见到肉骨头的狗崽崽。  
他想他不必知道他的过去。  
他想参与他的未来。

目送最后一个小朋友被家长接走，在“橘老师真是辛苦啦”“我们家太郎真是麻烦您多多费心啦”的客套话中脱身的橘真琴看到远处阔气的锃亮的奔驰驶过来。他撩起球服下摆擦了擦额上的汗水，对着摇下车窗的墨蓝色发的男孩挥挥手，一路小跑着迎上去。  
车内的空调开得很足，七濑遥把手帕递给他让他擦擦汗不要感冒。车里是轻松的音乐，流水般从音响里泻出来。今晚要去吃焗蜗牛还是鹅肝他没太听清楚，迷迷糊糊就睡过去了。

梦里是二十几岁的他们在无边的夜色里接吻，流泪，发誓，做爱。  
是贫瘠的土地用酒水浇灌自己，是瘦弱的玫瑰被熙熙攘攘的人群摧残。  
是瘦弱的玫瑰说我养你，是贫瘠的土地不说话，只是抱紧他。


End file.
